The present invention relates to a method of producing rollers for agricultural machines.
More particularly, it relates to a method for producing a roller casing of a roller of a roller set for guiding several parallel driven bands which are used in agricultural machines for transporting or processing of harvested product or for deviating of both transporting or pressing belts, formed so that the roller casing of the roller has an outer helical raised structure.
In agricultural machines at many locations there is a need to change the product flow direction of the harvested product or the throughflow of the harvested product through an agricultural machine for providing a better transverse distribution. For obtaining such a transporting action, a helical raised structures are provided in the cylindrical, rotatable roller body for transporting the material sideways. Examples of such constructions are transverse transporting screws in a cutting mechanism, transporting screws of a pickup device, bailers or load cars or conditioning rollers in a stalk product preparing device.
In known roller bailers the pressing chamber is formed on its periphery by a plurality of rotatable bands arranged at a distance from one another. The bands are driven and guided by a plurality of rollers. In particular, during harvesting of moist product it is not possible to avoid that the harvested product discharges laterally through the distances between the neighboring bands. Therefore there is a danger that the outwardly discharged product is deposited on the rollers and thereby the guidance and the drive of the bands can be substantially affected.
In order to avoid the above described disadvantage, it has been proposed in the European patent document 0 152 085 to arrange a web provided on the outer roller casing of the roller which guides the band and extending helically around the roller casing. As a result, the harvested product passing outwardly between the bands is guided laterally. For producing such a roller, the outer roller casing is wound helically with a profile connected for example by welding with the roller casing. Also for the other mentioned examples, special helical screw plates must be produced and thereafter welded to the corresponding cylindrical body. Such operations are connected with extremely high time consumption and therefore are very expensive.